<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Campout by cyphernaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989356">Campout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphernaut/pseuds/cyphernaut'>cyphernaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphernaut/pseuds/cyphernaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to get some sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Campout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s so cold,” Daniel whispered from the other side of the tent.</p><p>Jack had no sympathy. “I told you not to get in the sleeping bag with wet clothes on.”</p><p>“I don’t have any other clothes.”</p><p>“I know, Daniel, it really sucks to get your one set of clothes wet.”</p><p>In a chivalrous moment, Jack had let Carter choose how they’d pair up for the night.  She’d chosen Teal’c.  Traitor.  She was probably already asleep, with Teal’c in the quiet midst of kel’no’reem.</p><p>“Why didn’t they issue us warmer sleeping bags?”</p><p>“They’re rated for twelve degrees, and it is at least forty on this planet.  Take off the wet clothes, and you’ll warm up,” Jack hissed, and he could hear Daniel’s pout in the soft huff of breath that answered him.</p><p>“Did you take off <i>your</i> clothes?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“No,” he whispered back. “I also didn’t walk through a waterfall <i>against orders</i> to get a better look at some green marks on a rock.”</p><p>That shut Daniel up, at least for a short time.  There was a shuffle, and he thought Daniel might finally be doing something sensible, when his hopes were once again dashed.</p><p>“Are you sure there’s not any-”</p><p>“For crying out loud, Daniel, just take off your clothes!” he snapped.</p><p>He turned on the sleeping pad, hoping to ignore any more protests, when Daniel’s tentative voice piped up.  “Jack?  I think Sam might’ve heard you.”</p><p>Stifled laughter from the other tent pierced through his fog of irritation.  Carter had definitely heard him.</p><p>At least she wasn’t getting any sleep, either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>